


[圓順] 女僕(？)執事咖啡廳

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: 圓佑不都知道嗎？所以才這麼愛我
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	[圓順] 女僕(？)執事咖啡廳

**Author's Note:**

> 單純搞搞女僕倉，隨便看看。

店裡的一組男客人不斷痴笑，眼神一致看向正在幫客人點餐的權順榮，其中一個人還拿出手機要錄影。

唉⋯全圓佑嘆了一大口氣，立馬換上營業笑容，端走原本李碩珉要送的飲料，走向那一組客人。

細瘦的身板正好擋住鏡頭，「您好，幫您送上餐點。」將飲料一杯一杯緩緩地放上桌後，提高了音量，「對了！這位客人，如果有需要合影的服務可以到櫃台詢問，服務人員會幫您處理，請不要偷拍我們的服務人員，麻煩您現在將檔案刪掉，謝謝。」

這麼大的聲音當然引來其他客人的注意，各個交頭接耳細細說著，“這人怎麼回事啊”“竟然偷拍，變態”。偷拍男惱羞成怒，拍桌站了起來就要走。

全圓佑拽住對方的手，扭了一下關節，偷拍男痛得哀嚎，手機掉在地上，「既然客人您捨不得刪，我替您刪除吧⋯請問密碼是⋯？」彎下腰撿起，手裡的關節又扭得更大力。

偷拍男忍不了痛，立馬說出密碼。全圓佑把影片連同圖檔一併刪除，還特地到照片垃圾桶裡徹底刪除，確定沒有遺留才放開手，將手機歸還，那人便奪門而出，同行的兩位待著也尷尬，隨後一起離開了。

事情處理完，權順榮已經不在外場。

「內外場你們各自handle一下，有些事情要處理。」推了推鼻梁上的細框眼鏡，進到內場喊了權順榮，便走進店長休息室了。

「淨漢哥⋯店長怎麼突然要處理順榮哥啊？」李碩珉用氣音問尹淨漢。

尹淨漢嘆了一口氣，「唉⋯那孩子又沒穿打底啦⋯」又笑著說，「剛才差點被偷拍，還不自知，你說能不處理一下嗎？」

＊

「圓佑，你找我什麼事呀？」轉身關上門的時候，純白蕾絲內褲和白嫩大腿還暴露在外面。

權順榮再回過身的瞬間，全圓佑上前將人圍在自己跟牆壁之間，垂在肩上的小辮子因為驚嚇晃了幾下，瞪大眼投射疑惑的眼神，「到底怎麼了啦⋯⋯」

「為什麼又不穿打底褲了⋯」語氣冷冽，直視著眼前不曉得自己闖了什麼禍的權順榮。

像是突然明白了，「啊～什麼嘛⋯就因為這個生氣？明明之前都沒說什麼的。」

「到底有沒有自知之明啊⋯你是我的人，都走光了，而且還差點被偷錄下來，我能不生氣？」

權順榮皺眉，一副“你在說什麼啊”的表情，「雖然我的工作是女僕，但我又不是女生，他們不會對我怎樣啦～而且會有人想拍我，代表我蠻有魅力的吧？」說完又沾沾自喜地笑著。

真的快被這隻傻倉氣死！

忍著破口大罵的衝動，一把扛起權順榮，「那我拍支影片讓大家都看看你多有魅力吧⋯⋯」

＊

套著純白膝上襪的雙腿大開成M字型，私處在裙襬下若隱若現，兩手用玩具手銬和腳銬在一起；褪去一半的上衣露出香肩和粉嫩的乳頭，分別用乳夾夾著，上頭的小鈴鐺因為主人身體的震動叮噹作響。

「圓佑⋯啊⋯」體內的玩具突然加速，權順榮忍耐不住，反射性地把腳併攏，整個人失去平衡，差點從桌上摔下，連忙撐住桌面，「唔⋯別欺負我了⋯」

「怎麼就說我欺負你了呢⋯順榮最有魅力的模樣，想全部都錄下來⋯⋯」全圓佑輕輕地走近，「剛才說過了⋯腳併幾次就操你幾次，這是第二次了，自己注意一點。」空著的手拍了拍權順榮的大腿，示意把腿張開。

也不知道是哪句話、哪個詞，抑或是動作打開了開關，權順榮張開雙腿之後又重新併攏，「哥哥要操我幾次都可以，趕緊幫順榮解開吧⋯⋯」再一次將玉腿分開，挪動小屁股讓已經濕潤的私處緊貼全圓佑撐起的褲襠。

原本對著潮紅臉蛋的鏡頭，移動到下半身，「順榮是在勾引我嗎？啊⋯這樣看不到呢⋯」接著掀起裙襬，露出兩人隔著衣料貼合的地方。

權順榮穿的內褲是全圓佑特地買的男用女式內褲，質地柔軟，作工精細。

全圓佑說，既然要當女僕，從裡到外當然都要符合“女僕”這個角色。只是權順榮對於穿內衣還是很抗拒，因為全圓佑買來的是胸罩墊得特別厚的款式，大概是想營造出胸大無腦的妹子的感覺吧⋯⋯不過全圓佑也沒有強迫他穿就是了。

「嗯？這裡怎麼鼓鼓的呢⋯」整隻手包覆住，使勁捏了一把，惹得對方大聲尖叫，手指勾下褲緣，裡頭的性器精神地立起，「順榮不是女生嗎？怎麼會有這個呢？」故意戳了幾下已經出水的鈴口，胸前的鈴鐺又發出清脆聲響。

「哈⋯誰說穿女僕裝就一定是女生了⋯哥哥不喜歡嗎？」被愛液沾濕的內褲又往全圓佑的褲襠上蹭。

權順榮的話引來對方輕笑，「哥哥很喜歡喔⋯」卻欲擒故縱般後退了一步，讓滾燙的下身離開濕潤的那處，「可是這樣要怎麼操你呢⋯順榮能跟哥哥說說嗎？」

被解開的其中一隻手，立刻扯開內褲，露出咬著玩具引線不斷流蜜的小穴，「哥哥可以從這裡操順榮⋯⋯很舒服的。」

手指戳了幾下幾乎熟透的穴口，那處像是含羞草一般縮了起來，拉起垂在外頭的引線，手上的遙控器調到最高檔，「不過順榮都有玩具了，還要哥哥的嗎？」

黏膩的喘息帶點哭腔的語調，「要⋯嗯⋯順榮要哥哥的⋯快點⋯嗚⋯」小屁股不停扭動，小穴也一張一張地說著想要。

就在玩具要拉出穴口時動作停住了，全圓佑將鏡頭切換成內鏡頭要權順榮自己拿著，「那順榮對著鏡頭說說自己的魅力吧？哥哥滿意的話就操你。」

咬著軟糖般的下唇，水汪汪的眼盯著畫面裡不堪的自己猶豫不決。

「看來順榮不想要了呢⋯」將玩具又塞回小穴。

「不是的⋯」小腿勾上全圓佑的腰，手機隨手丟在一旁，上前拉住領帶，將自己的身體帶往對方，慌張地吻了上去，「哈⋯順榮的魅力⋯⋯」半斜著身子在耳畔低語。

全圓佑的表情從訝異到無奈地淺笑，「真是磨人的小妖精⋯」大力拉出玩具，托起渾圓的屁股蛋，灼熱性器毫不留情地插入，開始在裡頭肆虐。

權順榮受不住衝擊倒在桌面，任由全圓佑兇狠地頂弄完熟軟肉，沒一會兒就繳械了，期間還不忘要對方解開他的手，「圓佑⋯啊⋯手、幫順榮解開⋯嗯⋯」

明白這是他想抱住自己尋求安全感的表現，偏偏全圓佑就是個壞心的人，不但不理會，還將人翻了半圈跪趴在桌上，抽送性器之餘又修理了幾下屁股，「知道自己做錯什麼嗎？」

一連串的動作早就惹哭權順榮，啜泣伴隨清脆的鈴鐺聲響，不用看也能想像那副令人憐愛的狼狽模樣。

吸著鼻子，口齒不清地回應，「嗚⋯順濃、會記得⋯嗯啊⋯穿打底褲的⋯嗚⋯」

「還有呢？」

「還有⋯還有⋯嗚⋯順濃不知道了啦⋯快點、抱倫家⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「學乖一點，別再傻里傻氣的了，知道嗎？」又將人翻了身面著自己，大手胡亂抹去肉肉臉頰上的淚水。

一解開銬住的手，權順榮緊緊抱了上去，「嗚、知道了⋯圓佑、快點再操我，不夠⋯順濃還要⋯」小穴還不斷磨蹭。

「唉⋯倉鼠都這麼容易發情的嗎？懲罰都不懲罰了⋯真是⋯⋯」

-END-


End file.
